1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable terminal, method and program for transmitting and receiving data and relates specifically to a sleep and activation feature.
2. Description of Related Art
The recent addition of high-functioning and multi-functioning features to portable phones has been contributing to the increase of energy consumption by these portable phones. Enlarging the battery capacity is quite difficult, considering the size and weight of these phones. Transitioning the phones into sleep mode when they are not in use enables the reduction of energy consumption level.
The terminals enter into a sleep mode when they do not receive data for a certain amount of time, and recover from the sleep mode once they begin receiving data, as it is cited in the patent documents (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-104465 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-64328).
However, the method mentioned above required users to open a data transfer application to check if any data has been saved while the terminal had a weak signal. In order to use the terminal after the change in the signal strength, users were required to transition from sleep mode to a normal mode, and open a data transfer application. This process causes unnecessary consumption of energy for the users.
This invention aims to provide a program for transmitting and receiving data depending on the signal strength without requiring user's operation, thus saving energy consumption.